parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Charlamange
170Movies TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast:(Don't do it) * Serena/Sailor Moon - Charlamange (Pound Puppies) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Hairball (Pound Puppies) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Swaga The Siamese Cat * Molly Baker - Kassie Claren (Super Pig) * Melvin Butler - Ritchie (Pokemon) * Luna - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Artemis - Winnie the Pooh * Diana - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * Catzi - Jasmine (Aladdin) * - Scourge of the Desert (Aladdin TV Series) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Starcommand) * Amara/Sailor Uranus -Brittany Chipette (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Queen Beryl - Ma Beagle (Ducktales) * Jedite - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Neflite - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Zoycite - Queen Mouse (The Nutcracker Prince) * Malachite - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Ikuko Tsukino - (An American Tail 2:Fievel Goes West) * Kenji Tsukino - (An American Tail) * Sammy Tsukino - Squeaky (Krypto the Super Dog) * Miss Haruna - Tammy (Pound Puppies) * Crane Game Joe - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Greg - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Chad - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Raye's Grandpa - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Susan Baker - Kim Possible * Peter * Queen Serenity - Duchess (The Aristocats) Seasons: # Sailor Charlamange (Season 1) Movies: * Sailor Charlamange R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Charlamange S: Hearts in Ice See Also: Trivia: * This the 2nd tv spoof * Ritchie was In Sailor 4000Movies Gallery: Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Serena/Sailor Moon Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Amy/Sailor Mercury Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Raye/Sailor Mars Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Mina/Sailor Venus Hairball.jpg|Hairball as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Miss Kitty in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Miss Kitty as Ikuko Tsukino Kanga in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga as Luna Tammy-2.jpg|Tammy as Haruna Kassie Carlen-0.jpg|Kassie Carlen as Molly Baker Ritchie.png|Ritchie as Melvin Butler 320px-MaBeagle.jpg|Ma Beagle as Queen Beryl Kim Possible in the Rain.jpg|Kim Possible as Susan Baker Tiger-0.png|Tiger as Kenji Tsukino Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Sammy Tsukino Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Neflite Queen Mouse in The Nutcracker Prince.jpg|Queen Mouse as Zoycite Basil Excited.jpg|Basil as Chad Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-343.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Artemis Jenner-0.jpg|Jenner as Malachite Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Queen Serenity Danny-6.jpg|Danny as the Moonlight Knight Ratigan Sad.jpg|Ratigan as Alan Granger Lahwhinie in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Lahwhinie as Ann Granger Sagwa.jpg|Sagwa as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon David Copperfield-0.jpg|David Copperfield as ??? Uncle Harry in Lights, Camera, Alvin.png|Uncle Harry as Zirconia Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles in Sploosh.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Tiger's Eye Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony in Chip Tracy.jpg|Breathmint Balony as Queen Nehelenia Ash Ketchum Shocked.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Boy at Beach #1 Brock in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Brock as Boy at Beach #2 Gary Oak.jpg|Gary Oak as Boy at Beach #3 Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:170Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof